Reviewed by You
Reviewed by You is a blog section that started on May 11, 2018 and occurs every weekend. In Reviewed by You, an open-ended question is given on the blog each week. Penguins respond to the question on the blog with their answer, and two penguins are featured a week later and win 5,000 coins. The questions are typically based around current events, mini-games, and mascots. List 2018 = |-|2019 = |-|2020 = Trivia *It is the successor of Question of the Day. *There was also a Reviewed by You on Club Penguin, which was where the idea came from. *Originally, only 1 penguin was going to be chosen per week, but due to so many submissions, it was increased to 2. *They were originally published on Fridays, but are now published on Saturdays. **Though, on some occasions, they are also published on Sundays. Gallery 2018= Reviewed by You - Puffle Pals.png|#1 Puffle Pals Reviewed by You - Medieval Costumes.png|#2 Medieval Costumes Reviewed by You - Medieval Adventures.png|#3 Medieval Adventures Reviewed by You - Medieval Party Review.png|#4 Medieval Party Review Reviewed by You - Penguins at Work.png|#5 Penguins at Work Reviewed by You - Favorite Instrument.png|#6 Favorite Instrument Reviewed by You - Penguin Band.png|#7 Penguin Band Reviewed by You - Music Jam Review.png|#8 Music Jam Review Reviewed by You - Sports Superstars.png|#9 Sports Superstars Reviewed by You - Ocean Voyage.png|#10 Ocean Voyage Reviewed by You - Island Adventure.png|#11 Island Adventure Reviewed by You - Pirates vs Captains.png|#12 Pirates vs Captains Reviewed by You - Island Adventure Party Review.png|#13 Island Adventure Party Review Reviewed by You - Minigame Mania.png|#14 Minigame Mania Reviewed by You - Igloo Decor.png|#15 Igloo Decor Reviewed by You Summer Activities.png|#16 Summer Activities Reviewed by You - Sled Racers.png|#17 Sled Racers Reviewed by You Red vs Blue.png|#18 Red vs Blue Reviewed by You 101 Days of Fun.png|#19 101 Days of Summer Reviewed by You A Fair Surprise.png|#20 A Fair Surprise Reviewed by You - Fair Games.png|#21 Fair Games Reviewed by You The Fair Review.png|#22 The Fair Review Reviewed by You Spooky Costumes.png|#23 Spooky Costumes Reviewed by You - Ecliptic Eerie.png|#24 Ecliptic Eerie Reviewed by You Not a Ghost of Chance.png|#25 Not a Ghost of a Chance Reviewed by You - Halloween Party Review.png|#26 Halloween Party Review Reviewed by You Ninja Training.png|#27 Ninja Training Reviewed by You Light the Lighthouse.png|#28 Light the Lighthouse Reviewed by You Ice Hockey.png|#29 Ice Hockey Reviewed by You Card Jitsu Fire.png|#30 Card Jitsu Fire Reviewed by You Preparing for the Holidays.png|#31 Preparing for the Holidays Reviewed by You - Coins for Change.png|#32 Coins for Change Reviewed by You Festive Favors.png|#33 Festive Favors Reviewed by You - Highlights of the Year.png|#34 Highlights of the Year |-|2019= Reviewed by You - Dance Contest.png|#35 Dance Contest Reviewed by You - Collecting Stamps.png|#36 Collecting Stamps Reviewed by You - Fiesta Time.png|#37 Fiesta Time Reviewed by You - Fashion Frenzy.png|#38 Fashion Frenzy Reviewed by You - Redesign Reflection.png|#39 Redesign Reflection Reviewed by You - Anniversary Memories.png|#40 Anniversary Memories Reviewed by You - 3, 2, 1... Action!.png|#41 3, 2, 1… Action! Reviewed by You - Deep Sea Discoveries.png|#42 Deep Sea Discoveries Reviewed by You - Going Places.png|#43 Going Places Reviewed by You - Lucky Preparations.png|#44 Lucky Preparations Reviewed by You - Greentastic Genre.png|#45 Greentastic Genre Reviewed by You - Box Dimension.png|#46 Box Dimension Reviewed by You - Dimensional Dilemma.png|#47 Dimensional Dilemma Reviewed by You - Igloo Additions.png|#48 Igloo Additions Reviewed by You - Earth Day Preparations.png|#49 Earth Day Preparations Reviewed by You - Helping Animals.png|#50 Helping Animals Reviewed by You - Puffles!.png|#51 Puffles! Reviewed By You - Penguin Style.png|#52 Penguin Style Reviewed by You - Pin Popularity.png|#53 Pin Popularity Reviewed By You - Musical Genres.png|#54 Musical Genres Reviewed by You - Jammin' Styles.png|#55 Jammin' Styles Reviewed by You - Rocking the Show.png|#56 Rocking the Show Reviewed By You - Western Yee-haw.png|#57 Western Yee-haw Reviewed By You - Rockhopper Ahoy!.png|#58 Rockhopper Ahoy! Reviewed By You - Captains and Pirates.png|#59 Captains and Pirates Reviewed by You - Barrel Search.png|#60 Barrel Search Reviewed By You - Ye' Olde Preparations.png|#61 Ye' Olde Preparations Reviewed By You - Igloo Enhancements.png|#62 Igloo Enhancements Reviewed By You - Mysterious Creature.png|#63 Mysterious Creature Reviewed By You - Sinister Earthquakes.png|#64 Sinister Earthquakes Reviewed By You - Medieval Times.png|#65 Medieval Times Reviewed By You - Medieval Memories.png|#66 Medieval Memories Reviewed By You - Summer Time.png|#67 Summer Time Reviewed By You - Stage Plays.png|#68 Stage Plays Reviewed By You - Summer Fun.png|#69 Summer Fun Reviewed By You - Stadium Games.png|#70 Stadium Games Reviewed By You - Pin Discovery.png|#71 Pin Discovery Reviewed By You - Fair Prizes.png|#72 Fair Prizes Reviewed By You - Carnival Fun.png|#73 Carnival Fun Reviewed By You - Halloween Fashions.png|#74 Halloween Fashions Reviewed By You - Field-Ops.png|#75 Field-Ops Reviewed By You - Spooky Celebrations.png|#76 Spooky Celebrations Reviewed By You - Monster Panic.png|#77 Monster Panic Reviewed By You - Sled Invasion.png|#78 Sled Invasion Reviewed By You - Winter Trends.png|#79 Winter Trends Reviewed By You - Stage Acting.png|#80 Stage Acting Reviewed By You - Ice Sculptures.png|#81 Ice Sculptures Reviewed By You - Snowball Fights.png|#82 Snowball Fights Reviewed by You - Holiday Spirit.png|#83 Holiday Spirit Reviewed by You - Holiday Calendar.png|#84 Holiday Calendar Reviewed by You - Festive Celebrations.png|#85 Festive Celebrations Reviewed by You - 2019 Rewind.png|#86 2019 Rewind |-|2020 = Reviewed by You - New Styles.png|#87 New Styles Reviewed by You - Furniture Selections.png|#88 Furniture Selections Reviewed by You - Flight Preparations.png|#89 Flight Preparations Reviewed by You - Festival of Lights.png|#90 Festival of Lights Reviewed by You - Item of the Month.png|#91 Item of the Month Reviewed by You - 3rd Anniversary.png|#92 3rd Anniversary Reviewed by You - Puffle Care.png|#93 Puffle Care Reviewed by You - Puffle Mania.png|#94 Puffle Mania